familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clayton Holmes Grissom (1978)
__TOC__ Also Known As Clay Aiken Personal facts *Sex : Male *Born: at Raleigh, Wake County, North Carolina *Occupation: American Pop Singer Family Parents *Father: Iris Vernon Grissom (1935-2004) *Mother: Nancy Faye Aiken (1946- ) Siblings *Deborah Sue Grissom (1955-2001), half-sister Spouse *(Friend): American Music Producer Jaymes Foster (1958) Children *Parker Foster Aiken (2008- ) Sources and notes Public records Other records *Clay Aiken at Wikipedia *[http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20217863,00.html "People," "Clay Aiken Welcomes a Son,"] by Jessica Gold Haralson, August 8, 2008. *Clay Aiken at Rootsweb.com Official websites *Decca Records - Clay Aiken *Official Clay Aiken website *Clay Aiken - UNICEF Celebrity Ambassador Reference Sites * *Clay Aiken at Internet Broadway Database *Clay Aiken at Allmusic *Clay Aiken at RollingStone.com Notes Ahnentafel 1st Generation *1 Clayton Holmes Grissom (1978- ) 2nd Generation *2 Iris Vernon Grissom (1935-2004) Obituary - Iris Vernon Grissom "Iris Vernon Grissom, 68, of Hwy. 96 East, Youngsville, died Friday, Feb. 27, at Franklin Regional Medical Center. He was born in Franklin County, the son of the late Lillian Holmes Grissom and Iris V. Grissom. He was predeceased by his daughter, Deborah Pearce. Mr. Grissom is survived by his fiancee, Marie Senter of Youngsville; a son, Clayton Grissom; a sister, Mary Helen Long and her husband, H.P., of Youngsville; two nephews, Jimmy Fowler and his wife, Cindy and Bobby Fowler and his wife, Lisa, all of Youngsville; and two grandsons, Jeffrey and Cassey Pearce of Youngsville. The funeral was held Monday, March 1, in the Chapel of Bright Funeral Home with the Rev. Earnie Taylor officiating. Burial followed in the Woodland Baptist Church Cemetery. Pallbearers were Pete Wright, Wade Harris, Bruce Strickland, Billy Winston, Milton Holmes and Joe Bishop." North Carolina Death Collection, 1908-1996 @ Ancestry.com North Carolina Marriage Collection, 1741-2000 @ Ancestry.com Social Security Death Index *3 Nancy Faye Aiken (1946- ) North Carolina Marriage Collection, 1741-2000 @ Ancestry.com 3rd Generation *4 Iris Victor Grissom (1909-1975) North Carolina Birth Index, 1800-2000 North Carolina Death Collection, 1908-1996 1920 Census - Youngsville, Franklin Co., NC *5 Lillian Elizabeth Holmes (1915-2001) Social Security Death Index North Carolina Death Collection, 1908-1996 1920 & 1930 Census - Youngsville, Franklin Co., NC *6 Joseph Alvis Aiken (1922-2009) *7 Catherine Clayton Aiken (born 1926) 4th Generation *8 Alexander Thomas Grissom (c1869-1954) 1870 & 1880 Census - Brassfield, Granville Co., NC 1930 Census - Youngsville, Franklin Co., NC North Carolina Death Collection, 1908-1996 *9 Della Rosa Chappell (c1876-1957) 1880 Census - Dutchville, Granville Co., NC 1930 Census - Youngsville, Franklin Co., NC North Carolina Death Collection, 1908-1996 *10 Rufus Haywood Holmes (1895-1967) 1900 Census - Freeman, Franklin Co., NC 1910, 1920 & 1930 Census - Youngsville, Franklin Co., NC World War I Draft Registration Card Social Security Death Index *11 Florida Ann Breedlove (1897-1958) 1920 & 1930 Census - Youngsville, Franklin Co., NC North Carolina Death Collection, 1908-1996 *12-15 unknown 5th Generation *16 James M Tillett Grissom (c1846-?) North Carolina Marriage Collection, 1741-2000 1870 & 1880 Census - Brassfield, Granville Co., NC *17 Susan Artelia Jeffreys (c1848-?) 1850 Census - Cedar Creek, Granville Co., NC 1870 & 1880 Census - Brassfield, Granville Co., NC *18 Alfred Redding Chappell (1826-?) 1850 Census - Beaver Dam., Granville Co., NC 1870, 1880 & 1900 Census - Dutchville, Granville Co., NC *19 Elitha T Perry (1839-?) 1850 Census - Cedar Creek, Granville Co., NC 1870, 1880 & 1900 Census - Dutchville, Granville Co., NC 1910 Census - Dutchville, Granville Co., NC *20-21 unknown *22 William Thomas Breedlove (1869-1941) *23 Rosa H Breedlove (1871-1940) *24-31 unknown 6th Generation *32-33 unknown *34 Charles E Jeffreys (c1822-?) *35 Martha Tison Wilson (c1826-?) *36-37 unknown *38 Thomas Perry (c1809-?) *39 Linna Brogdon *40 Marcellus Calvin Holmes (1844-?) *41 Rhoda Jane Fuller (c1843-?) *42-43 unknown *44 Henry Thomas Breedlove (1841-1919) *45 Ann Eliza Wynne (1836-1926) *46 Walter S Breedlove (1848-1925) *47 Florida Ann Allen (c1854-?) *48-63 unknown 7th Generation *64-67 unknown *68 William Jeffreys *(c1790-?) *69 Nancy ? (c1795-?)]] *70-79 unknown *80 Thomas Holmes (c1810-?) *81 Rebecca ? (c1814-?) *82-87 unknown *88 Shelton H Breedlove (c1811-?) *89 Eveline Hilliard Stewart (c1812-?) *90-91 unknown *92 see 88 *93 see 89 *94 L J Allen (c1821-?) *95 Catherine ? (c1820-?) *96-127 unknown 8th Generation *176 Nathan Breedlove (c1783-?) *177 Holly Weaver (c1785-1870) 9th Generation *354 William Weaver (c1752-?) *355 Lucy Rowland (c1755-?) 10th Generation *710 William Rowland (c1718-?) *711 Elizabeth Thornton References Contributors Will 01:01, 25 November 2007 (UTC);SamuelTGeer,14 August 2010 category:Born in North Carolina Category:Non-SMW people articles